Konoha's Eighth Genin Squad
by Yin Long Nocturne
Summary: A look at team dynamics. Nominally complete.


It shouldn't have worked. For all that, on paper, the skills of the Hyuuga, the Inuzuka, and the Aburame together would form a tracking and retrieval specialist team the likes of which had never been seen before.

As soon as personalities were taken into account though, it fell to the otherside. Kiba's abrasive enthusiasm would overwhelm Hinata, and annoy Shino; whose silence would enraged Kiba. With Hinata caught in the middle, trying to be the peacekeeper of her new team, and slowly withdrawing completely. That was the prediction. Hyuuga Hinata would drop out of the ninja corps as a genin. Aburame Shino would go on to an apprenticeship in Konoha's Torture and Interrogation division. Kiba would join the next group of genin hopefuls, to fill out a new squad as an experienced member. An all or nothing gamble, weighted so badly against them that the jounin betting pool was set at less than a month before the team crumbled.

However, even as their sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke, 'Come find me, you have three hours,' echoing, they are already starting to come together. Shifting to face one another, still assessing, still suspicious like all good ninja are trained to be.

"We have three hours." Kiba said, not boisterous, but calm and serious. "Akamaru has her scent, though I wasn't expecting to need it for this.'

"Hm, one of my swarm is in her flak jacket, we will be able to locate her quickly." Shino's swarm started to crawl out of his sleeves and up his collar.

"Ah. Ano, I- um." Hinata pushed her fingers together. "I memorised her chakra signature… Ah, I can pick her out of a crowd?"

'Nice!" Kiba crowed, "Akamaru's still little, so he's not great at picking one scent out of a crowd." Akamaru gave a sad little bark. "Maybe if we'd known her longer.

"My swarm will find her, but it would not be simple to locate her in a crowd without drawing attention." Shino paused, then, with visible confusion he said, "For some reason people tend to scream and swat when my swarm is out and about."

"Ah, it's alright Shino-san. I uh don't mind your kikaichu, they're your partners. Like Kiba's Akamaru, right?" Hinata trailed into mumbling, uncomfortable with the attention of her new teammates. But Akamaru gave a happy bark and wiggled free of Kiba's jacket to nudge his head under her hands, tail wagging.

"Well if Akamaru approves," Kiba shrugged, "You're good with me too, Hinata!" he ruffled her hair, "Welcome to the pack."

"Oh! Ah…"

"Go on, Akamaru loves ear scritches," With a pat to Hinata head, Kiba turned to stare Shino down.

"Hm. A pack: a group of canines, often a family group. By pooling the resources and abilities of many the young are protected, the territory defended, and the individuals of the pack held together. As within my swarm, a good practice. The efforts of the individuals benefit the whole, the efforts of the whole benefit the individuals."

"Well, I didn't get half of that, but if you can understand the pack, then you can be a probationary member."

"Ah, um- …"

"It's okay Hinata, say it slowly."

"Hm. If speaking aloud is uncomfortable: why not write it down? Hm. We should learn a signing system, perhaps morse code. Hm."

"I didn't get much of that either, but yeah, Hinata tell us however you can."

 _~How should we find sensei?~_

"Ah, right!" Kiba blushed, "What's the plan?"

 _~I think Kiba should lead us, at least at the start - Akamaru can follow sensei's scent from here, right?~_

"Yeah, we can do it! Akamaru, you can follow sensei from here right?"

"Aarf!"

"Then my swarm will confirm, and Hinata can narrow down her location if she's in a crowd."

 _~We should pick a place to 'find' here. I don't think we should do it in a crowded area, if that's where she is.~_

"Hm. Hinata's point is good. We should wait for an opportunistic moment to strike."

 _~Kiba and Akamaru can herd her to a new location - you are the most distinct so if she sees you out of the corner of her eye, she'll move on. This is a test, she won't make it easy for us.~_

"I like this plan!. Let's go."

"Arf, arf!"

"Hm. Lets."

Their plan went well, only a few misses. Which for a team of uninitiated genin, who had never worked together, was a minor miracle, and spelled the beginning of a trend. Naruto might be Konoha's number one most surprising ninja, but Genin Team 8 was Konoha's most unexpected.


End file.
